The present invention relates to a drop head which is functional for water drop, pest control, smell prevention, and back-flow prevention, rather than just a simple function of water drop. It may be dismounted with components for replacement and maintenance.
Most drop heads are a simple plate with holes for the sole purpose of water drop and have the following defects:
1. With the function of water drop only, it is not available for preventing pests intrusion, smell leakage (drop tube may produce smell) and back flow of sewage in the tube when choked up. PA1 2. All are permanent type not easy for replacement and maintenance. PA1 3. Cannot be dismounted for mounting other fitting to meet the need (such as if desiring for the insertion of drain tube of washing machine). PA1 1. Cannot prevent smell leakage, or back flow of sewage when the tube is choked up. PA1 2. Also permanent type not easy for replacement and maintenance. PA1 3. Cannot be dismounted for mounting other fitting to meet the need. PA1 1. A controllable floating ball permits water to flow during normal water drop, and prevents pests from climbing out and smell leaking when water is not dropped. It prevents back flow of sewage and sludge when the tube is choked up. PA1 2. Assembly is easy for replacement and maintenance. PA1 3. Assembly can be dismounted with control component for direct passing through the hole passage for through drainage by the match of other component.
Some have made improvement by mounting pest control device but they have following defects: